The Guardian
by crimson dragonX
Summary: Tara (a fire dragon) has just come back to the Leaf Village after a ten year absence. Now with a new threat growing can she help the ninja of the shinobi world? Will it be enough to save them from a enemy from her past? One she was sure was dead. Ita/OC, Non-Mass! AU
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Well everyone here is the rewritten story of The Guardian!**

**! The song I was listening to was- Assassins Creed 2 Theme- Ezio's Family.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**I don't own Naruto or Assassins Creed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything was quiet.

Everything was peaceful in the forest that surrounded the Hidden Leaf Village. The wind was calm and cool. The midnight air was clear of clouds and the stars twinkled within the dark sky. The full moon shown down on the village, lighting the way for the people who were out.

There was a disturbance in the air. A white portal opened up on a branch of the tallest tree that overlooked the hidden village. A figure dressed in a black cloak stepped silently out of the portal and stopped on the branch.

The cloak hid everything from view, with the exception of the white dragon ANBU mask that was detailed with red markings. Behind the mask lighting blue cat-like eyes stared out silently toward the village. Bangs of black hair framed the mask and the rest was pulled back into a ponytail. The figure glanced at the full moon and sighted quietly.

The figure lifted its hand to a pouch on its waist and dug out a food pill. As that happened the cloak parted and an hour glass figure could be seen. The figure was clearly a female. The mystery woman lifted her other hand and tilted the mask to the side and popped the food pill into her mouth. Once she swolled the mask was lowered back over her face and she stood silently.

The outfit she had on was a skin tight black corset over top and a matching long sleeved black shirt. The pants were the same material as the shirt. Shin high black heeled boots adorned her feet with hidden knifes within them. A hidden blade was within both twin arm guards that were strapped to her forearms. Two twin swords were crossed in an X formation across her back. The corset had crimson red designs running through it.

The woman looked toward the Hokage Tower and her blue eyes narrowed.

The wind picked up slightly and the woman teleported away with the increase of the wind. She reappeared within the Hokage's office. She looked around and noticed the fifth Hokage was asleep behind her desk with three sake bottles littering the top. She just stared for a few seconds looking at the village leader out cold, probably from drinking so much.

The woman glanced at the sake bottles and her eyes glowed blue as did one of the empty bottles. The bottle shattered with a loud crash and the Hokage bolted straight up into her chair with a kunai in hand.

Tsunade looked around in alarm and zeroed in on the figure that was illuminated by the moonlight that shined through the windows. The only thing she could see was the intimidating ANBU mask that stared back at her silently.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"…."

"Answer me!" she whispered harshly.

"Always the same Lady Tsunade. Such a temper." The figure said with slight amusement in her voice.

"Y-your… -you- your…." Tsunade stammered.

"Yes. It is me." The mysterious person said.

The Hokage took a deep breath to calm herself and smirked at the figure.

"You can take the mask off." She said.

The person did as said and removed the mask and strapped it to her hip.

"It is good to have you back…. Tara." Tsunade said with a smile.

Tara bowed and smirked, "It is good to be back."

"The war? Is it over?" Tsunade asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Yes, it's over. We won." Tara replied with a smile.

Tsunade leaned back into her chair with a sigh, "Thank goodness. So are you and the others back?"

Tara smiled, "Yes, we are. We had some minor injuries but they will heal."

"I'm glad they weren't too serious. I don't know what the villages would do without you and the others." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"You and everyone is the Leaf Village the other hidden villages would survive. I am sure." Tara replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How is the village doing after the Orochimaru attack?" Tara asked.

Tsunade leaned forward and interlaced her fingers together and replied, "As you know the Third Hokage died. Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya came and found me and Shizune. They persuaded me to come back and become Hokage."

At this Tara nodded.

"The village has been doing well. Our newest enemy, The Akatsuki has gone underground. We have not heard of them in about four months. You have heard of them haven't you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I have. They are after the tailed beast for their power. How many have they gotten a hold of?" Tara inquired.

"None. Thank Kami. We reason they have gone into hiding is to rethink their plans and gather followers and collect money." Tsunade replied.

"That is good to hear." Tara said with a node of her head.

"Naruto has finally gotten control of the nine-tails. Bee, the Fourth Rikage's brother has helped him train with the fox." Tsunade stated.

Tara's eyes widened. "He has control of Kurama? Wow, I did not know he had it in him."

"Yes, that brat is something else. I tell you. Always demanding harder missions and still yelling he will become Hokage one day." Tsunade said with a small chuckle.

Tara shook her head, "Kami help us all when that happens. I might have to stay longer than I usually do just to make sure he does not run the village into the ground."

"Yeah. Don't worry. I am sure by the time he takes office he will be mature enough to…"

Tsunade was interrupted by a knock on the door. Tara glanced back at the closed door and then looked toward Tsunade with narrowed eyes.

"Get behind me and put your mask and hood on. Don't say a word. Let me talk." Tsunade said and Tara did as told.

She moved back to Tsunade's left and next to chair she was seated in. She looked to the door through her ANBU mask eye holes as Tsunade gave the order for whoever was behind it to enter.

A team of ANBU and team Kakashi walked through the door and Tara heard Tsunade curse quietly.

"We are back granny! That mission was too easy!" Naruto yelled, even if it was about 12:30 at night.

"Brat, shut up. Now report." The Hokage commanded.

Tara looked at each ninja in turn. First the ANBU team. Two members had black hair. One had spiky and the other had their hair in a low-hanging ponytail. The third member had a wolf sized dog sitting next to them. The fourth had a senbon it their hand and was idly playing with it.

"ANBU you have my order to take off your masks." Tsunade said.

The elite did as they were told. Tara noticed the two black haired men had the Sharingan activated that gave away that they were a part of the Uchiha clan. The female member had red triangle markings on her cheeks. The last member put his senbon into his mouth and chewed on it.

_"__Weird group."_ Tara thought.

The long haired Uchiha stepped forward and glance at Tara briefly and she smirked. He did not let down his guard in front of her. Good.

" There was no sign of the The Akatsuki as the boarder of Fire and Rain. The lead was false. No hostiles were seen." He said.

"Good. We needed to be sure. We can't take any chances with them." Tsunade said.

"Alright everyone is dissmi…."

"HOLD ON! Who is that?!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed to the black cloaked figure behind Tsunade.

The Hokage glanced at Tara and raised an eyebrow and Tara nodded.

"She is an old friend of mine. She has just come back from a long term mission."

"Really? How long?" Naruto asked.

"About ten years." Tsunade replied.

"Wow, she must be old." Naruto said.

"Naruto you little…"

"No, I'm 22 years old." Tara replied as she glared daggers at Naruto's head.

"Ahhh… sorry?" Naruto said with a nervous look on his face as he saw her eyes narrow through her mask.

"Just who are you?" Sasuke asked with narrowed sharingan eyes.

"That is none of your concern Uchiha." Tara said with a glare.

"Who do you think…" he started.

"I am older than you boy. Show some respect." Tara said.

Sasuke just glared.

"Okay, enough. All of you are dismissed except for you." Tsunade said a she put a hand up to stop Tara from leaving.

No one moved. Tara looked at Sasuke and Naruto and her eyes changed color. They switched from onyx to light blue and the pupils morphed into black slits.

"I believe she said for you to go." Tara said as her eyes narrowed as she took turns looking at everyone. Once she made eye contact with the long haired Uchiha she stopped. His Manygekyou Sharingan was activated.

"Itachi I order you to…"

"Let him. Let's see if he is strong as people say he is." Tara said with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked. His brother was a master at genjutsu. This woman stood no chance of breaking the-

It only lasted about four seconds. Tara waved her hand and the jusiu broke. She sighted quietly.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"How did you…" Sasuke stared.

"This is my Keki Genki. Plus I am a genjustu master." Tara replied.

"Your clan?" the female ANBU asked.

Tara looked at Tsunade and she nodded.

"The Ryuu Clan."

"The dragon clan!" Kakashi Hatake said as he looked up from his orange book.

"Yes."

"It is an honor to meet you." He said with respect. He knew what her clan could do and become.

"Thank you." She replied.

"The Ryuu clan? Never heard of them." Naruto stated.

"They are a powerful clan from the Land of Shadow's. Their Keki Genki does not just include their eyes. Their eyes allow them to see heat signatures and chakra. Their eye sight it twice as strong as ours. The real power of their bloodline limit is their ability to transform into dragons. It allows them to us their chakra without hand signs." Kakashi explained.

"Should I be worried that you know so much about us Kakashi Hatake?" Tara asked with slight amusement in her tone.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head at her tone, "No I just read a lot about the other countries."

"Fair enough." she replied.

"Now everyone out!" Tsunade yelled.

This time they did leave. Sasuke glared at Tara the whole time. Itachi however looked at her with slight surprise, wonder, and curiosity.

Once the last person left, Tara went back to her previous spot and smiled at Tsunade.

"That was…. fun." She said.

Tsunade just laughed," Yes it was. So what are your plans?"

" The other guardians and I thought it would be best to inform the village of our…. roles in the village. I want to have a meeting with the village elders, noble clans and heirs at some point."

"Why if I can ask?" Tsunade questioned.

" We think it is time that the villages know they have someone to protect them. That is our job after all." Tara replied.

"Alright I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"What will you do now?" Tsunade asked.

"I will probably stay in a hotel for a couple of nights until I can find a small apartment." Tara replied.

"Okay, come see me tomorrow around noon. We will talk more about the meeting."

"Alright. Goodnight Tsunade." Tara said as she bowed.

"Goodnight Tara. It is great to have you back." The Hokage answered with a smile.

Tara vanished in a tornado of fire and appeared on top of the Hokage Tower. She looked out to the village and sighed. "_I should change into something more comfridable."_

Fire erupted around her and her black guardian outfit changed into a sky blue short-sleeved top with a white skirt and black under shorts. Black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands and black shin-high heeled boots on her feet. Her fingernails and toenails had black nail polish on them. The symbol for fire and guardian on her headband changed to the Leaf village symbol. Her eyes changed from blue back to onyx. Her ANBU mask disappeared.

A black dragon design with red eyes appeared on the back of her shirt.

After the fire died away she looked back at the village and smiled. It was good to be back. Tara jumped down and landed silently into an ally way. Nothing was really open. Some twenty-four hours shops and small take places were still open. As Tara made her way down the main road she heard loud talking. It was only when she heard a description of her outfit, that she stopped. She stood right outside a roman shop. An old man was working behind the counter. She went inside the shop and sat three seats away from the nearest person.

"I can't believe her! Did you guys see her eyes? They were so weird." Naruto Uzumaki said.

"You heard Lady Tsunade it was her Keki Genki." Sakura Haruno answered.

"What does her eyes allow her to do besides better eyesight?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Tara smirked as she scanned over the menu. She decided on the chicken roman with green tea.

"I am sure you heard Kakashi tell us Sasuke. It also gives her the power to bend her justus without hand signs and phase into a dragon." Itachi Uchiha said as he glanced at his little brother.

"That actually sounds a little unbelievable. So the creatures from fairy tales are real? Yeah right." Naruto said.

"Who knows dragons or other creatures could be all around us and we could not even know it." Yamamoto said as he glanced around the shop. Only two other people were there besides their little group.

"Here you are miss! One chicken roman and green tea!" The owner said loudly as he placed the dishes in front of a black haired woman.

"Thank you." She replied softly.

"I wonder who that is." Naruto asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Sasuke said.

"Then I'll just ask her then!" Naruto answered as he got up.

"You idiot. You can't. She is eating!" Sakura hissed. Naruto did not listen.

He walked right up to her and looked at her closely, "Who are you?"

The woman stopped eating and looked at him in surprise, "It is impolite to ask someone's name before giving your own." She said.

Naruto looked shocked that she said that, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I will be Hokage one day!"

The woman smiled slightly and nodded.

"My name is…. Tara Ryuu." The woman replied.

"Ryuu!? Do you know a Ryuu that wears black and red clothes, with a dragon ANBU mask?" He yelled.

The woman looked at him like he was crazy.

CRACK!

"I am so sorry. He does not know when to shut up. He sometimes just goes around asking stupid questions. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Tara Ryuu." She said as Sakura took her hand and shook it.

"Well it was nice to meet you!" Sakura said as she dragged Naruto back to his seat.

"Yes it was." the older woman commented.

A while later Tara told Sakura and her friend's goodbye. She noticed Itachi Uchiha would stare at her from the corner of his eye. It seemed he was also curious as to who she was. She made her way to one of the more expensive hotels in the village and it was a twenty four hour hotel.

Tara checked in and made her way to the room that would be hers for awhile. It was a medium sized room with a small refrigerator and a queen sized bed and a personal bathroom. A medium sized TV was sitting on a table and a small desk was right beside it.

She took off her headband and shoes. She put all of her hidden weapons on the small desk and a kunai on her nightstand beside the bed.

She took out a scroll from her skirt pocket and unrolled it. She released the seal that was on it and her guardian outfit appeared on the bed with a pop. Her swords were laid right beside the clothes. Tara unsheathed one of the swords and held it out in front of her. The blade and guard was black. In the middle of the blade on one side was a sliver dragon design carved into it. The head of the dragon started at the tip and the tail ended close to the hilt of the blade.

The twin swords were one of her favorite weapons to us and just to look at. Of course with the special ability they possessed also made them one of her favorites. She put the sword back into his sheath and put it and its twin in to the closet. Tara went back to the scroll and summoned more clothes out of it.

Before going to bed she made her way out into the hall and made her way up to the roof of the hotel. She sat down on edge of the roof and stared out to the village. Tara breathed in deeply, taking in the sights and sounds of the village. Her sharp eyes looked at the sleeping village. It was peaceful and quiet. She had to admit besides her home, the Leaf Village was one of her favorite places to be. She felt at home here, even after being gone for so long.

Tara looked up at the full moon and stars that were shining brightly. There were no clouds in the sky, and the weather was nice, a perfect tempriture

Her eyes changed colors from onyx to electric blue cat like eyes. She looked back over the village and her eyes narrowed. She thought about how the village elders would react to finding out she was back. She also contemplated on how the village would react finding out whom and what she was.

She smirked, "So it begins."

She vanished a few seconds later to go rest for the day ahead.

* * *

**A.N- Yes it does Tara! The story begins! **

**Well here is the first chapter! I hope it was better than the first version. **

**Please don't forget to review! It would make my day!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. If you have any questions, please PM me and I will try to answer! :) **

**crimson dragonX**


	2. Meeting and Other Things

**AN- I'm Back! XD!**

**Sorry for being gone for so long. My computer was broken so I lost all of my chapters and stories. Now I have a new computer and I love it!**

**Here is chapter 2! **

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto! **

* * *

The next morning around 9:00 Tara woke up and took a shower and got ready for her busy day. She dressed in her guardian uniform and place her mask on and headed out the door. She took to the roof tops and made her way to the training grounds. She arrived at training ground three. She stopped as she saw the people she had met last night.

Team Kakashi and the ANBU team.

Tara stood on a tree branch and watched as Naruto and Sakura fought each other. She thought that she would be able to train in peace but it seemed she was wrong. Well, it would not hurt to see how they trained. Tara was sure she might have to be on a mission with these people.

Sakura was watching Naruto closely, ready to defend if he moved to attack. Naruto launched himself at Sakura and the pink haired woman gathered chakra into her fist and slammed it down below her before Naruto could hit her. She jumped out of the way as cracks raised through the ground and clumps of rock shot into the air. Naruto lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Sakura swept down toward him with a kunai in hand. Naruto saw her coming and activated his tailed-beast mode. A chakra hand shot out and grasped Sakura and flung her across the clearing. She landed on the ground with barley any sound.

"That's not fair! She exclaimed.

"Sorry Sakura but you would have hit me if not for that!" Naruto replied.

"That's the point of the spar!" she yelled.

"Okay, enough. You guys have gone for twenty minutes already. Let someone else spar." Kakashi said.

"Itachi and Shisui, how about it?" he asked as he faced the two Uchiha.

"Sure, let's go Itachi!" Shisui said as he made his way to a less damaged part of the clearing. He did not notice that he was moving closer to where Tara was hiding.

"Alright." Itachi replied calmly as he followed his cousin.

Tara liked that Naruto was able to use the nine-tails chakra so easily. She was sure now that he and Kurama were friends, as least she hoped they were. Tara looked toward the two Uchiha that were heading in her direction. Should she have some fun with them?

Sure why not?

Tara watched as both men stopped a little ways away from the tree she was standing in. She leaned to the side and her shoulder and torso landed on the trunk of the tree. This should be interesting.

Itachi watched his cousin silently, as he took out a couple of kunai. Both men activated his own sharingan and waited. Shisui launched the four kunai at his cousin and Itachi did the same. Both sets of kunai were aimed dead on for each other. Right before both sets hit each other, they stopped.

Itachi and Shisui looked puzzled and the other people in the clearing went over to see what happened.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he stepped close to one kunai. All of the weapons had a blue glow around them and were frozen in time. Naruto touched one lightly and it move a little then went still.

"Huh, that's weird." Sakura said as she watched Naruto touch more of the kunai.

"I have never seen a jutsiu like this." Kakashi said.

Itachi looked around the clearing and the surrounding forest and found no trace of anyone in the area. His eyes narrowed.

Naruto touch one harder than any other and it did move but it did not go back to its original place. Instead it turned slowly and stopped as it face him with the tip aimed at him. Everyone watched as all of the kunai followed the first.

Naruto had at least twelve kunai aimed at him.

"What in the…." He was cut off by a kunai launching at him. He took out his own and deflected it.

Five more followed suit and Naruto hit them all. The rest of the kunai stayed in place and then dropped to the ground. The blue glow disappeared.

"Well that was boring." A female voice said behind him.

Everyone turned to see a figure dressed in all black staring at them with her arms folded across her chest. It was the same person from when Naruto and the others came back from their mission.

"What was that for!?" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the fallen kunai around him.

"That was me having fun." The woman said.

"Fun? You call attacking someone fun?" Sakura asked with a glare.

"I was sure he could deflected them." The mystery person said.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked as he face the woman. She was the one who broke his genjusiu without any effort.

"It does not matter who I am. But you will find out soon enough Itachi Uchiha." She said as she turned her head to him.

"You know who I am but I don't know you." He replied with annoyance.

"You are from the Ryuu clan but you did not tell us your name." Kakashi added as he eyed her.

"For now all you need to know is that I am from the Ryuu clan….. and I am the Fire Guardian of the Leaf Village." She replied.

"The Fire Guardian? What is that?" Naruto questioned.

"The Guardian…. You have returned?" Kakashi asked with surprise.

"So? Who is she?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

"She is-in simple terms- the ultimate protector of the village. Basically a body guard for all ninja and civilians alike." Kakashi explained.

"Well then what…." Naruto was interrupted by an ANBU coming and kneeling to the woman.

"Lady Guardian, Lady Hokage would like to see you now." The ANBU said.

"Very well, thank you." She replied.

The ANBU turned toward Itachi and Sasuke.

"Lord Fugaku would like to speak with you Captain Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha."

Both men nodded and the ANBU looked back at Tara.

"Dismissed." She commanded and the ANBU vanished.

Tara turned walked away from the group, toward the Hokage tower.

"Where are you going!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"To see Lady Tsunade." Tara replied.

"HOLD ON…." He yelled.

"Stop Naruto." Kakashi said as he laid a hand on the boys shoulder.

They all watched as fire erupted around Tara and she vanished.

All of the wondering the same thing, "_Who is she?"_

* * *

Fugaku was not happy.

He just received a message from the Hokage telling him that he and his sons were to attend a meeting with the other clan heads, heirs, and the village elders. In about an hour. He was not a dog who could be summoned on a whim. He was the leader of the Uchiha Clan. One of the most feared clans in all the five great nations.

As he sat at the table in the kitchen drinking tea he heard someone come through the front door. He waited to see who it was.

"Father." Itachi said as he and Sasuke came into the room and sat opposite him.

"We have a meeting with the Hokage in an hour. Be ready to leave in forty minutes." The Uchiha head proclaimed.

"Yes, father." Itachi replied while Sasuke just nodded and both sons made their way out of the kitchen and went in separate directions. Sasuke to his room and Itachi to the family private training grounds.

Itachi sat himself down under a tree where the shade covered his eyes. He looked up at the sky and became lost in thought. Why had the Guardian interfered with his spar? And why did she not tell him and the others what her name was? Who gives her the right to interfere with his match?

But most important, why is she here and who is she?

"If you think any harder your brain might explode.", a voice said above him.

Itachi looked up to see Shisui smirking at him. The older Uchiha jumped down and landed next to him and sat crisscross.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" Shisui asked as he turned toward Itachi.

"The Fire Guardian. Who is she?" Itachi asked.

Shisui looked at Itachi sharply, "Why does she bother you so much?"

"She does not. I am just curious to know who she is." Itachi replied.

"Hm, Well I guess we will find out sooner or later. This does not have to do with her interfering with our spar, does it?" Shisui asked as he smirked.

"Hn." Was the only reply.

"Don't get to mad. I thought it was impressive how she could stop those kunai with her mind. Telekinesis right?"

"Yes, moving objects with her mind." Itachi answered.

"I wonder if she has telepathy too?" Shisui wondered as he saw a spark of curiosity light up in Itachi eyes.

"…It could be possible." Itachi replied.

"I will take my leave now. My father, brother, and I have a meeting with the Hokage in thirty minutes." Itachi said as he stood up.

"Is it the one with the other clan head, heirs, and the village elders?" Shisui asked.

Itachi turned around and gazed at his cousin and cocked his head to the side, "I do not now."

"Well I heard from a Hyuga that his clan leader and daughter had a meeting with the Hokage around the same time that you do. He also said that it was a meeting with the major clan head and their heirs and the village council." Shisui said from his spot on the ground.

Itachi said nothing and turned and walked away.

His father had not mentioned that detail in his debriefing. What was happening?

Tara appeared in Tsunade's office suddenly. The good thing was that the Hokage was alone in her office at that point in time.

"Well you know how to make an entrance." Tsunade said as the fire from Tara's transportation died away.

"It is the one I use most often. Sometimes I us black or red rose petals or both." Tara replied as she took her mask off and secured it on her waist.

"What can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"An ANBU came to me and said that you wanted to see me."

"Right, the meeting will be staring in 30 minutes. Be ready." Tsunade said as she turned toward the window behind her chair.

"Of course. I will just stay in here for now." Tara said as she sat down on the couch that was placed on the wall on the right of the Hokage desk.

* * *

About twenty minutes later both felt a couple of chakra signatures walking toward the closed office door.

"Stay outside until everyone is here. Stand on the roof." Tsunade said a she looked over at Tara.

"Why?"

"You said that you liked to make a big entrance, right?" Tsunade said as she smirk.

"I did, yes." The Guardian vanished right as the door was opened.

"Lady Hokage you wanted to see us?" Hiashi Hyuga asked as he and his daughter, Hinata walked through the door.

"Yes come in and shut the door and wait for everyone else to arrive." Tsunade said as she enlaced her hands tighter and set her elbows on the desk.

About ten minutes later Tara heard a voice inside her head, because she had established a mind link with Tsunade before leaving the room.

"**Now. Come in."**

Tara's eyes snapped open and she smirked and she vanished.

As she reappeared in the Hokage office she heard a few gasps of surprise and felt chakra signatures spike in alarm. When the fire died away she opened her eyes again. The leader of the Uchiha, Hyuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka and their heirs, and the village elders were all standing before her.

This was going to be fun.

"Lady Tsunade who is that?" Fugaku Uchiha asked as his sharingan activated.

"She is the other person I invited to this meeting. She is the reason all of you are here." The Hokage replied.

"The Fire Guardian!" the female elder said in a tense voice.

Tara had her mask in place and her black skin tight outfit on. Her twin swords were strapped to her back.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Danzo said as he glared at Tara and his ROOT members tensed.

"You! I have a bone to pick with you!" Naruto yelled and Tara wondered why he and Sakura Haruno where allowed in the room.

She turned toward Naruto and said, "It will have to wait until this meeting is over."

"No! You are not…" he started.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade said sternly as she glared at Naruto.

"You may remove your mask Guardian. Also her identity does not leave this room until she or I deem it so. Do you understand!?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Almost everyone answered.

Tsunade turned toward Tara and nodded and she slowly reached up to her mask.

Itachi was gazing intently as he saw the woman remover her mask. Finally he would be able to see her face. Itachi was startled, why did he care so much?

Tara slowly took her mask off and put in on the desk to her right. Her eyes snapped open to reveal onyx colored irises. She heard a gasp from Naruto and Sakura and very small look of confusion on Itachi's face.

"TARA RYUU!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed a finger at her.

She looked at him and smirked. She was the woman from the roman shop just last night.

"Yes, it's me." She replied as she looked over at Naruto and Sakura, who were both gaping at her.

"What?" Sakura asked with a disbelieving voice.

"I guess you have met outside of this office last night?" Tsunade asked while looking back and forth between Tara and Naruto.

"Yes, I met them at the roman shop a little while after seeing them here last night." Tara responded as she glanced at Tsunade.

"Well, okay then." The Hokage said as she looked back at the other ninja in the room.

"Lady Hokage why is she here!?" Danzo asked gruffly and he glared at Tara.

"She has been away for a long time. There was a war in her homeland that needed her. She has come back to the village to help us." Tsunade replied.

"She does not deserve to be here! She abandoned us during the Third Ninja War!" Danzo stated firmly and he saw Tara glare at him.

"Lady Tsunade, what is the Fire Guardain?" Shikaku Nara asked.

"The Fire Guardian is one of five. One for each major nation and hidden village. Our role is to protect the village from danger. Basically I am the village's secret weapon against enemy threats. I am the ultimate protector of the village." Tara explained.

"So, you are just another ninja?" Naruto asked.

"No. My abilities are unique only to me." Tara said.

Tsunade looked at Tara, **"You might as well tell them the truth. They will find out sooner or later." **

Tara glanced at Tsunade, "**Right."**

Tara turned to the other people in the room, her face deadly serious.

"What I am about to tell you is top secret and the village will know eventually. However they will only know when I or the Hokage tell them. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Most people answered and some just nodded.

She sighted and began, "The truth is the Ryuu Clan does not exist."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It is a cover story for the real truth. The Ryuu Clan are just a group of dragons in human form that life here, in your world. Dragons are real." Tara said and everyone was shocked.

"I am a dragon and so are the other Guardian's. That is why even though I have been in a war for more than ten years I still look like I am in my early twenties." Tara continued.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked amazed.

"In human years I am twenty-one. I dragon years, over four hundred." Tara answered.

"Wow." Naruto said and Sakura silently agreed.

"What war were you in?" Ino asked.

"The war was in my homeland, Elysian. It was waged between the dragon kingdom and the rough dragons that the ruler of Elysian banished." Tara said.

"Kingdom?" Ino asked.

"Yes. The ruler of the world of Elysian is a Queen. We have a council that helps her but she has the final say in almost everything."

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"The Queen of Elsyian, Evana….. Uchiha." Tara said.

"UCHIHA!" Naruto said and he looked over at the Uchiha head.

"What?" Fugaku asked in a hard tone.

"I am sure you know your family tree. Your ancestor was the son of Sage of the Six Paths. The Sage was part dragon. His mother, the first human with chakra and his father a dragon." Tara revealed and everyone was surprised.

"The sage's father was a member of the dragon Uchiha clan. My and the Queen's distant cousin.

"You're an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Tara replied and activated her full Sharingan.

Itachi was stunned, his clan were dissidence of dragons.

"What, so why can't the Uchiha clan transform into dragons?" Sakura asked.

"Because for years the clan has been inbreeding, right?" Tara asked as she looked at Fugaku and he nodded once.

"The DNA has intertwined so much that without new blood from outside the clan or other full blood dragons they have destroyed their dragon DNA." Tara explained further as she glared at Fugaku.

"I do not care who or what you are. You care not welcome here!" Danzo said interrupting the whole conversation and slammed his cane on the ground. It was the signal for the ROOT members to attack.

They took five steps in Tara's direction until they froze in place, a blue light surrounding them. Itachi looked at Tara and saw her eyes glowing the same blue color. She was using telekinesis.

"You dare attack me? You old fool!" Tara said with a hiss. Her eyes glowed brighter and the ROOT agents began to shake and grunt in pain.

"What the…" Naruto said.

"She is using telekinesis. She is stopping them with her mind." Sakura explained.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled, "Tara let them go. Danzo, you will not attack her again or I will let her continue next time."

Tara's eyes narrowed into slits and the ROOT ninja were thrown against the back wall and stayed there for a couple of seconds until they were released and dropped to the ground. They did not get back up.

"Are they…" Sakura began.

"Just unconscious." Tara replied as the blue glow disappeared from her eyes.

Danzo continued to glare at her in hate and anger.

"Danzo, I swear if you keep glaring at me I will make what happened to your men look like child's play." Tara hissed as she locked gazes with him. The old man wisely looked away.

"Now, back to the meeting. The other guardians will be speaking with their respected Kage soon. Their villages will also know that the Guardians exist." Tsunade said as she glanced from Tara to Danzo and then back to the rest of the group.

"How long have the Guardians been…. activated?" Shikaku asked as he stared at Tara.

"I am the first Fire Guardian. I made the contract with the First Hokage and the other Guardians with their villages first Kage as well. It was almost one hundred years ago." Tara explained.

"Wow, that's…." Naruto began

"Yes, I know. A long time." Tara said as she sighed.

"Lady Guardian, what are the powers of a dragon?" Shikaku Nara asked as he stared at her with a calculating eye.

Tara smirked and replied, "We are masters of the five element. My core power or what you would call chakra infirmity is fire. That is my strongest type of attack. Most dragons can absorb any attack, however it depends on how strong the incoming attack is and how powerful the receiver is."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"There are a few powers that are unique to each dragon. Most have either telekinesis or telepathy but not both. However I have both powers. I am considered a prodigy by others because of that… and other abilities. Our speed and eye sight are considerably stronger than yours, even the Sharingan and Byakugan are not match for a dragons eyes."

Of course there were other abilities she had but there was no need for them to know about them…. yet.

"Okay, I believe this meeting is over. Remember Tara's identity as the guardian remains secret until I send out the formal report. Understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Everyone answered.

"Alright. Dismissed." She commanded.

Everyone except team 7 and Itachi ANBU team filed out the door. Tsunade and Tara glanced at each other and then back at the two teams. A fire burst around Tara died away to revealed a set of training clothes. The clothes were a sky blue short sleeved shirt and a white skirt with black under shorts. Black fingerless gloves covered her arms almost to her elbows. Her hand and toes nails were painted black. She had on calf high black ninja boots and her hand band symbol of "Guardian" changed to the Leaf Village signet.

Tara continued to stare at the leaf Village ninja until she sighed, "I am sorry I interrupted your training session. I am also sorry on how I acted when we first met. I had to keep up an appearance. You could not know I was the same person from the roman shop. I am deeply sorry.

Team seven looked at each other and Sakura said, "It's okay, we understand. No harm done. I thought it was cool how you stopped those kunai." Sakura said with a smile.

Tara smirked, "Thank you. Yes, I was amazed when I first learned how to levitate things."

"Well I want to spar with you. I want to see how my nine-tails chakra mode does against you!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed toward Tara.

Tara just laughed lightly as she shook her head, "Naruto you would not stand a chance against me. I could have you pinned in twenty seconds."

"You wanna bet!" he yelled.

"Naruto I really don't think…" Sakura started but he paid her no mind.

"I challenge you Tara to a fight!" Naruto exclaimed, "You are…"

"No. I challenge her first idiot." Sasuke spoke up and everyone looked at him.

"No way Sasuke! I challenged her first!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke paid him not attention and walked toward Tara until they were a few feet apart.

"I want to see how powerful your sharingan is. Fight me." Sasuke demanded as his sharingan activated in challenge.

"Hm, you are confident you will win. That will be your downfall." Tara answered.

"Your underestimate me. That will be yours." Sasuke answered as his eyes narrowed.

Tara thought she should humor him and play along with his serious attitude and activated her own fully developed sharingan, "Fine. I accept your challenge Sasuke Uchiha. When and where?"

"Two days from now at noon. Come to training ground 3." He answered as he smirked, anticipating he will win.

"You really are cocky. I can't wait to hurt your Uchiha pride. You will learn to never cross a dragon, kid." Tara replied smirking how he stiffened and his eyes narrowed. She was having fun riling him up.

"We will see." Sasuke said as he turned and walked out of the office with Naruto and Sakura following behind him.

"Bye Tara!" Naruto and Sakura yell.

"Did you really have to rile him up like that?" Tsunade asked with amusement.

"It was fun. I could not resist." Tara answered as she glanced at the Hokage.

"Do you mind if we come and watch your spar?" Shisui asked as he looked at Tara.

"No, You can come. I don't mind." She responded as she looked at the ANBU team.

"Thank you. It will be an honor to watch you Lady Guardian." Itachi spoke up.

Tara smiled, "Please, just Tara is fine Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi just stared at her smile and thought the smile lite up her face, "As you wish. Itachi is fine."

"Alright Itachi." She turned toward Tsunade.

"Well I better go. I need to go shopping and maybe some light meditation. Goodbye." She said as she bowed to her and the ANBU team with her right fist over her heart.

The ANBU team bowed to her as well and Tsunade just nodded and Tara vanished in a tornado of fire.

"Well I think that was interesting." Tsunade said.

"She is strong. Her chakra is nothing to underestimate." Itachi said.

"Yeah, and how she stopped Danzo dogs was impressive." Hana said as she scratched her dog behind the ear.

"Yes, her dragon powers are even more deadly than her chakra abilities. If you do spar with her she will probably us her dragon powers instead of chakra. Be careful. Of course a rule when you spar could be she would have to us her chakra." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, but then might have a stipulation of her own." Shisui said.

"It would be fair to her." Itachi said.

"Your brother will need to be careful when fighting her Itachi. Make sure he knows that." The Hokage said as she sat down in her chair.

"Of course Lady Hokage." Itachi answered.

"Alright all of you out. I have work to catch up on. Be ready if I call your team for a mission." She replied and the ANBU team bowed and walked out the door.

Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake and a small shot class and filled it to the rim. She lifted it up and chugged it in one go. She turned around and stared at the village through her window and smirked.

"Things are about to get interesting. I hope you are ready Tara."

* * *

After she had left Tsunade's office, Tara made her way down the main road of the village and planned on shopping and filling her cabinets and refrigerator with food and then go meditate. She spent about half an hour shopping and went back to her apartment to put everything away.

After she was done Tara went back out and started to head for the training grounds.

As she walked along Tara saw many children running around and playing with each other. Their parents running after them or holding onto their hands tightly. Tara smiled as she saw one little girl scream out in glee as her father picked her up and through her into the air and catching her in his arms again. The girl laughed out loud and the father smiled softly at his daughter.

It made Tara think of her own father and how he would always try and have her case him around the garden of their home. Whenever she would almost catch him he would us his dragon speed and escape before she could reach him. It would always anger her because she would not be able to catch him.

Tara turned around and saw a big group of people gathering in the center of the road and she walked over to see what was wrong.

A leaf village ninja was laying on the ground and he was not moving. A woman with a baby in her arms and a little girl were standing over him, trying to wake him up. Tara looked closely and saw the man was unconscious.

She moved to the front of the group and knelt down to assist the man. The woman looked up from him and her tear stained face looked at Tara.

"Ma'am, what happened? Don't worry I'm a medic." Tara said.

"I..i don't k..know. he…he was just f..fine a minutes ag….ago until he just… fell! Please save him!" the woman cried.

"Calm down, what is your name?" Tara asked as green medical chakra lit up in her hands.

"Nia and my daughter Kiara and baby Kou." Nia answered.

"That is a beautiful name for you sweet heart." Tara said softly to the little girl who was staring at her as she cried.

"I have always wanted my first daughter to be named Kiara." Tara said.

"R…really?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, I have always loved that name." Tara answered.

Tara went back to examining the man. Her chakra sunk into his body and she did a body scan to see what was wrong. Nothing except chakra exhaustion in his body. Tara brow went down.

"Did he just come back from a mission?" Tara asked the wife.

"Yes, a couple of days ago. He had been complaining of feeling dizzy ever since." Nia answered as she stopped crying.

"His head." Tara whispered and she moved one of her hands to his forehead. Her chakra seeped into his head and searched. He had a concussion from a head blow he probably received from the mission. His brain had swollen to where it forced him to faint. Now that she knew what was wrong she could fix him.

"Your husband has a concussion. It caused his brain to swell and made him faint." Tara said as she looked up to Nia.

"Can you help him?" she asked as she tried to calm her baby who was crying softly.

"Yes. Don't worry. He should be awake in a few minutes." Tara answered as she set to work repairing the damage. She removed her hands and instead her eyes glowed a healing chakra green.

Itachi had just turned onto the main road of the village as he saw a huge group of people in the center. He saw his brother's team already heading in that direction.

Itachi and team 7 were in the front of the crowed and saw Tara kneeling down to help. Itachi had heard what she had said about the concussion and figured she had medical training. Itachi also saw her eyes glowing that hunting green color.

"I don't believe it." Sakura whispered in awe.

"What Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She is not using chakra but her dragon healing abilities. It feels different from chakra. Heaver, stronger." Sakura replied.

Itachi agreed with her. He felt Tara's powers grow and strengthen as she prepared to fix the damage. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Even though it felt heavier than chakra, it felt smooth like water. It was powerful but her mastery over her powers spoke of hard work and the determination she had. Her powers felt soothing to his senses.

A green glow surround the man's head and Itachi knew Tara was healing him. He felt her powers spike and saw her eyes flash brightly and the light slowly faded from her eyes and around the ninja's head.

Tara breathed out softly and opened her eyes and gazed at her patient. The ninja stirred and groaned lightly. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his gaze to her and then his wife.

"You're okay! Oh thank Kami!" Nia said as she gently hugged him and helped him sit up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You had a concussion from your latest mission and it caused you to faint." Tara answered once Nia released him.

"Who are you?" he asked as he gazed at her.

Itachi silently wondered if she would reveal who she really was or lie.

"My name is Tara Ryuu. I'm a medic." She replied.

Itachi smirked. Lie.

"Thank you Lady Ryuu." He answered.

"You're welcome. I'm just doing my job." Tara answered and she gazed around her and saw many people surrounding them, "Okay nothing to see here. Move on!" she said sternly and most of the group moved on.

Nia helped her husband get up and his daughter jumped onto his leg.

"DADDY!' Kiara cried and her father bent down and picked her kissing her on the forehead.

"It's alright Kiara. I'm okay now." He said softly and Tara smiled at the happy family.

Itachi saw Tara look intently at the father and daughter reunion. Her eyes were warm and soft. She loved children. He had heard her comment about having a daughter of her own and naming her Kiara. He had to admit it was a beautiful name. It meant clear, bright. Like a clear and bright light in someone's life.

Tara waved her hand as the little family walked off and continued their day. She turned around saw Itachi and team seven standing there. She had known they were there the whole time.

"I did not know that you knew how to heal." Sakura said amazed and Tara smiled.

"Yes, all dragons know at least the basic healing technique. I am considered a medic. I learned when I was your age."

"You are telepathic, can control the elements, and heal. Is there anything you can't do?" Naruto asked.

"You would be surprised if I told you. No one is perfect Naruto." She replied.

"Well I better be on my way. I am going to do some meditation." She said as she turned around ready to walk away.

"OKAY! Bye Tara!" Naruto yelled.

Tara waved her hand and vanished in a tornado of fire.

"Man, I have to get her to teach me that!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's cool." Sakura said.

Team seven and Itachi turned around and continued there walk down the main street of the village.

Silently, Itachi was anticipating the fight between Tara and his brother.

* * *

Tara appeared in training ground five. It was a clearing surrounded by forest and a lake west of where she was standing.

As she sat down and started to medicate, she began to think about the meeting. She would have to watch out for Danzo. She never liked him in the first place. He was a sneaky little worm. Always hiding behind his title of elder and leader of ROOT. She knew that he despised her and her kind. He never trusted her even to this day. He always thought she would attack the village back before the third war even began. His hated for her had grown when she had left to go back home.

He probably thought that she did not know about the almost Uchiha Massacre. She was the guardian for kami sake! She knew every dark secret the village had under wraps. She knew he was the one that came up with the plan to murder the clan. It was her job to know everything that went on in the village. Even though she was not in the village around that time, she knew of the hatred the village and the Uchiha clan had for each other.

Maybe they still hated each other. She might have to check into that later.

She predicted that Fugaku Uchiha would tell the clan elders that she had the sharingan. No one besides the Hokage and villages elders knew she existed and had the sharingan. It made her wonder how the Uchiha clan did not know the real truth about their ancestors. Did the truth about the sage not get written down or told by mouth? The clan knew they were descended from the older son of the sage, but not about he was half dragon?

She should look into that too.

The Uchiha elders might demand a meeting with her. She knew that they did not like the idea of an outsider with their clan's keki genki. It made her wonder how Kakashi Hatake was treated because of his sharingan eye. They probably frowned down upon him even though his teammates had willingly given it to him.

Tara though back to what Tsuande had said about the Akatsuki. They had gone underground. What was the reason? Was it really to gather money and resources? Or something else?

She was brought out of her thoughts by an explosion of lighting appearing in front of her. She was not worried. She knew who it was.

The light faded and a lighting blue dragon appeared.

"Hello sister."

Tara looked up from her meditation.

"Hello brother."

He smirked, "I see you have made it here safe. I'm glad."

"Yes, how is everything in lighting?"

Her brother sighed, "The Raikage is just as loud as before. Challenging me into an arm wrestling match."

"I bet you won." Tara commented from her spot on the ground.

"I did not take the challenge. I would have won and he would have been pissed off and would try to take my head off with his lariat."

Tara smirked, "Come now Aragon. I am sure he would not do that."

"He would." He replied.

Tara smirked then became serious, "I know this is not a social visit. You would not come all the way here just to say hi. What is it?"

Aragon's smirk fell, "Followers of Kinkaru have been sighted in this world."

Tara's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Apparently after we defeated his army some of Kinkaru's followers escaped into this world. I had some scouts report that they have seen people with dragon eyes and a black armband with a red dragon symbol on it. You know that red symbol is his." Aragon replied.

"Where?"

"At the boarder of lighting and rice."

"That is your jurisdiction." Tara replied.

"I thought you might want to know." He replied.

"Alright, I will tell Tsunade. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome. I will go back. Be careful. May the heart of Elysian protect you." Aragon said as he bowed.

Tara stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. He returned it.

"Safe travels brother and to you as well." Tara replied as she step back and bowed.

Aragon nodded and he vanished in an explosion of lighting.

Tara looked up at the sun and sighed, "Even in death you still are a threat Kinkaru."

She turned around and headed back to the village.

Not seeing the pair of green glowing dragon eyes watching her as she disappeared.

The figure vanished. Its master would be pleased to hear that the guardians are back.

* * *

**AN- OMG! I am done! My longest chapter yet! I hope it was worth the wait everyone! I am sorry it took so long! **

**While writing my stories I always listen to songs to put me into the right mood.**

**For the meeting, when Tara is explaining who she is and her little fight with the ROOT members, I listened to- Naruto Nervous theme.**

**For the healing part with the village ninja it was- Naruto- Saika.**

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Please, review follow, and favorite! It makes my day! XD You can PM me if you have any questions! I will answer.**

**crimson dragonX**


End file.
